Korra The Avatar Episode 4
by SkyDawn1
Summary: In this episode of Korra the avatar Korra get's scared out of her wits by a flying bison, goes to a fancy mansion, gets mad at everyone and more! so stay tuned for more Korra!


Korra The Avatar Episode 4 A New Evil Arises

Korra?...Korra?" a voice began calling out to me as I awoke on the couch with Mako, Bolin, Tenzen and Asami looking at me with Asami rubbing my forehead with a wet cloth "baby buns, you passed out" Asami said as she kissed me on the lips causing both Bolin and Mako's jaws to drop on the floor as I blushed redder than I had ever blushed before "Asami...I..." I began to say but before I could utter a word Asami placed a finger on my lips "please...let me rest with you" she said as I nodded as I looked over to Mako as he nodded, she then got on the couch with me and began to snuggle into me as I just laid there looking at the ceiling...just trying to take it all in as Tenzen smiled "it's great to have you back avatar" he said as I shot up angerly as Asami simply looked at me as I got off the couch "listen, old man, I don't know what kind of game your playing but it's not funny anymore!, I don't know who the hell I am anymore...I was a guy!...a regular guy living a regular life...and then one night a light hit me and herp de derp I'm now a female with breasts! and because of this my life is in shambles! my only mother kicked me out of the house, people want me dead like that prick Tahno which I'm probably thinking is either dead or in the hospital because of you, and other people are referring to me as an avatar that can crap out magic dust or some crap, and now...now I have a wife? I have a boyfriend right over here" I said pointing to Mako as I continued "I have no idea what kind of cruel joke this is, but please oh please for the love of god let me in on the punchline because I'm getting VERY sick and tired of spending every single day in this hell!" I said as Asami got up and hugged me, I turned to her and placed my hands on her face "Asami...I'm not your wife...I will never be your wife...whoever she was I'm sure she loved you more than I ever could...I can't be with you" I said as tears rolled down her cheeks "I just want to be with you baby" she said in between half sobs as I lowered my head "Asami...are you sure you could ever love someone like me" I said as she held my hand up as I noticed a ring on my finger that I hadn't noticed on there before "we promised each other...that no matter what may come...through life...death...none of that would matter as long as we were together" Asami said as I smiled a little, I never had a girlfriend before...heck I never had a wife before all this happened, and now here I was with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen calling me her wife...and my boyfriend who was over by the kitchen "I love you Asami" I said as we shared a deep kiss as Tenzen managed to get our attention "okay now follow me" he said walking out the door as Mako and Bolin both shrugged "whoa whoa whoa wait a minute old man, we just got home!" I said as he rolled his eyes "just follow me" he said as I sighed and decided to go with him, hopefully I would be able to get some answers out of him.

As we left the house Tenzen whistled as a large creature dropped from the sky and landed in front of us as I ran behind the house "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD IT'S THE DEMONS OF HELL!" I screamed as everyone looked at me like I just lost my mind with Tenzen shaking his head "now everyone...this is Oogi my flying bison" he said as I slowly walked over to it "Ummm Tenzen...bison don't fly" I said poking it as it yawned causing me to get in a defensive stance "well this one can" he said as they all jumped on the bison...well all except me as I backed up "you know what...I'm going back inside and watching some TV...hold down the fort as it were until you all return" I said as Asami saw the hesitation in my eyes as she jumped down and walked over to me "it's okay sweety, there's nothing to be afraid of" she said as she wrapped her arms around me "listen Asami...I know your trying to ease my mind but I figure I can be better off here...at the house where I can wait until you all come back from wherever your going" I said as Asami nuzzled my chest "come on baby, I won't let anything happen to you" she said as I sighed "look...what if I fall to my death" I said as Asami looked at me as our eyes met "I would never let you fall my love" she said as she kissed me on the lips "god your so cute Asami" I said as Asami led me to the bison and helped me up as she jumped up on the bison as well "is everyone ready?" Tenzen said as I had a tinge of worry across my face "yea...I'll be sure to be ready to get shot down by the military for having an unidentified bison fly across international airspace" I said as Tenzen crossed his arms "we haven't been spotted yet" Tenzen replied as I began laughing "honestly! what? you have a bison cloaking device inside his fur? Ummm duh I kinda think that you would have been spotted by now by a Boeing 747 at least once" I said as Tenzen slapped his head "I am getting too old for this" he said as I smirked "fine, I'm ready to go on this possibly demonic flying bison" I said sarcastically as Bolin yelled for Pabu who jetted out of the house, climbed on Oogi and entered Bolins pocket "oh mister Tenzen sir, how high does this bison go?" Bolin asked as Tenzen smirked "you'll see" he said as we all readied ourselves "okay, is everyone ready?" Tenzen said as we all nodded "okay then Oogi,  
yip yip" he said as the bison shot up off into the air as my heart flung itself out of my body "OH MY GOD IM GONNA DIE" I said screaming and covering my eyes going into a fetal position as Asami held me in her arms "shhh shhh it's okay baby I won't let anything happen to you" she said letting her chest rub up against my back as I was now feeling scared out of my mind and...excited as all hell as my face flushed a crimson red "t...t...that's e...e...easy f...for y...you to say...you've been riding this bison alot...t...this is my first time" I stuttered my words as Asami giggled taking my hands away from my eyes as I noticed we were way-way-WAY off the ground as I began to breath deeper and deeper "I...I'm gonna be okay...I'm not going to die...please don't let me die" I said looking over the side of the bison only to be struck with paralyzing fear and dizziness as my eyes began to go cross and I was about to outright faint, I...have never been a fan of high places and being on this flying bison was my version of a nightmare come true for me and one of the worst experiences I have EVER had in my life as I looked over to Mako and Bolin who were having the time of their lives "oh wow Mako look over there! and over there!"  
Bolin said pointing to various tiny buildings as Mako simply nodded as my breathing started to slow down "my love?" Asami said as I turned to look at her "y...yes Asami?" I said as she unbuttoned her coat slowly and slipped it off her shoulders as she revealed a sort of red and black tunic underneath as her breasts were outlined even more perfectly "Jesus...her breasts are huge!" I whispered to myself as my face grew the darkest red it could get as I gulped hard, she then moved over to me and put the coat around me as she kissed me on the cheek "I don't want my baby to get cold" she said nuzzling against me as I kissed her back "god I don't deserve a perfect girl like you"  
I said looking away as Asami held me in her arms "it's just your so sweet and caring...I just feel like..." I began to say before drawing a blank in my mind...why was this happening to me? she cares so much for me...I must have been so special to her "sometimes...I don't know why you chose me either...you could have had anyone...yet...you chose me" Asami said as she began to cry "Asami..." I said holding her in my arms, I wasn't about to let her go...not now, not ever.

I managed to take a peek over Oogi as I noticed we had passed a massive city and were now over the ocean as I tilted my head "hey? does anyone know what that city is? I said as both Mako and Bolin went over to check it out "it's New York City" Tenzen said as I was floored "NEW YORK CITY!?" I screamed as Mako and Bolin looked on in excitement "oh wow! I've always wanted to visit New York" Bolin said as we continued moving away from the city, and as I looked out the only thing I could see was nothing but ocean as I looked at Tenzen "Ummm Tenzen? where are we going? lands back that way!" I said as Tenzen smiled "don't worry avatar were almost there" he said as I looked around the huge expanse until my eyes settled on an...island that had just appeared out of nowhere "what the hell?" I said as I stared at the island hoping it wasn't some kind of trick "Ummm Asami? that island wasn't there a minute ago" I said as Asami hugged me and smiled "it's our home baby" she said as I looked at her "we...don't have any...kids do we?" I asked as Asami shook her head "no...  
we were planning on having kids though" Asami said as I laughed nervously "ummm...one more question...did we...ummm...have..." I asked as Asami shook her head "we...were supposed to have a honeymoon...but something important came up and you had to leave...that was the last time I saw you" she said as Oogi landed on the ground, me Bolin and Mako couldn't believe what we were seeing, it was a huge city on an island with traders and merchants and stores and all kinds of houses, with a huge type building in the distance that seemed to dwarf all the other buildings "wow...so where's our house?" I asked questioningly as Asami pointed to the same towering building that was in the distance causing my jaw to drop "that building right there is our house" Asami said as my jaw dropped "JESUS! HOW RICH AM I?!" I screamed half serious and half joking "well they don't really have a name for the amount we have, but we do give to charity's and causes all the time and seemingly never run out of money" Asami said as I just stood there, back at home when I was still a guy I barely ever had money for myself, but that was because I was helping out with all the bills and just glad to have a roof over my head, but this? this was just too much as I began to walk in a random direction only to bump into someone "gah I'm so sorry" I said as the man quickly smiled and called to the other people as the all gathered around me "THE AVATARS BACK" the began to cheer as they jumped up and down in excitement as kids started to gather around me wanting my autograph as I stepped back not knowing how I should react "w...what do I do?" I said as Tenzen saw how overwhelming it all got as he stepped in "okay everyone settle down now, the avatar is tired and needs the rest, but as soon as she gets the rest she'll be back to greet you all" Tenzen said leading us away from the crowd as I placed my hand on the side of my head "Tenzen? who were those people? and how did they know I was the avatar? I said as Tenzen looked at me "my dear child it is a long tale, but I think it's time you knew the truth" he said as we headed to our home.

As we entered the building I took off my coat and handed it back to Asami who placed it on the coat rack as she wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me in close as I blushed "baby, I want to have our honeymoon tonight" she said causing my nose to bleed as I covered my face with my hands "are you okay my love?" Asami said as she pulled my hands away from my face and saw the blood from my nose "oh no!" Asami said grabbing a cloth from her breast pocket and placing it on my nose as she giggled a bit causing me to gulp "I've...never...  
I mean...I've...never had...a honeymoon before...but...I've heard about them" I said trying to get the words out as Asami blushed and bit her lower lip "it will be the first time for me too" she said as we looked into each others eyes as she removed the cloth from my nose and pressed her lips against mine only to be interrupted by Tenzen "Korra, come" Tenzen said as me and Asami broke the kiss and followed him into a very fancy living room with artistic pictures hanging from the walls and even a fireplace as I could only shake my head at the sight as we all took a seat on what looked to be an antique couch "oh wow! this place is the best! I could live here forever, isn't that right Pabu?" Bolin said as Pabu jumped out of Bolins pocket and began running around "well I'm just glad to be on solid ground for now" I said sighing as Tenzen smiled at me "it's time I told you everything" he said as he sat down on the chair "we don't know why the spirit chose you...but it did, we believe your destiny hasn't been fulfilled yet" he said as I scratched my head "destiny? what destiny?" I was a guy before I got hit by that light and turned into a woman...and then I get kicked out of the only home I ever knew" I said in a dejected voice as Asami wrapped her arms around me "I'm sorry that you had to go through that...avatar Korra was a strong leader...she helped the planet in a lot of ways, she fought back the darkness and proved time and time again to be the hero of this planet...but then one day...after her wedding to Asami, she said there was something urgent that had popped up in the water tribe and she had to go to her parents...but she was never heard of since" Tenzen said as I looked at him "so...this avatar saves the world a lot and gets married and then leaves on what I assume was an important matter with her parents...and she vanishes...so...how do you all know she's not still alive?" I said as Tenzen looked at me "I can sense life forces...I don't know what happened that day...but I do know her life force as gone...I fell into a depressed state...but then something happened...and the light surfaced again" he said as Mako and Bolin got up "we both knew Korra before...before she was lost to us" Mako said as I turned to face him "what?...you knew...and you decided to keep this from me?" I said shocked as I got up "listen Korra...we didn't know what you were when you came to that karate studio that day...but something told me that you were the one" Mako said as I got fuming mad "all of this...the karate studio...you...YOU LEFT ME IN THE DARK YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as my rage began to grow as the ground from under me began to violently shake "whoa whoa please Korra we didn't me..." Mako began to say as I began to scream "YOU KEPT THAT FROM ME, I TRUSTED YOU TO HELP ME BUT INSTEAD YOU KEPT FROM TELLING ME THE ONE THING I NEEDED TO KNOW!" I screamed running out of the living room as Asami followed me "well...that could have gone better" Mako said sitting down covering his face as Tenzen placed a hand on Mako's shoulder "do not worry yourself, just give her some time" Tenzen said.

Korra baby please let me in" Asami said knocking on the door as I curled up in a ball on the floor "NO" I screamed in between sobs "just go away Asami!, I have had it with this nightmare! I want my old life back! I didn't ask to be a dead woman!" I cried as Asami continued knocking on the door "please baby I love you...just please let me in" Asami cried as I held my stomach "you don't love me at all...you just say that because I've taken on the physical appearance of your dead wife...she died and suddenly her soul went into me reincarnating her into me...and now everyone either wants my head on a pike or wants to raise me up, my own mother kicked me out of the house, and I can't even take a shower correctly without getting embarrassed about my body...so just...go away...I'll never be good enough for you" I said as Asami's knocking began to grow quieter "please...I love you baby" Asami sobbed as I heard her drop to the floor, what the hell was I doing? here's a girl who loves me so much that even when her wife died and I took her place...she still sees me as her wife and still has love in her heart for me "I...I just don't know what to do...I'm so lost by all of this...they say I'm the avatar but I don't command any of the elements...the people outside cheer for me...but do they even know who their actually cheering for? my life has changed...everything I once knew...everyone I once knew is now gone...my friends, my family...all gone" I said curling deeper into a ball as I wondered why fate that decided to curse me with this...why couldn't I have just been someone else? "Korra?" Mako called from behind the door as I uncurled and myself and bawled my fists "Korra please we need to talk about this" Mako said as he began knocking on the door as well "GO AWAY!"  
I screamed angrily as Mako continued knocking on the door "please Korra just let us in" Mako pleaded as I got up slowly "so what huh?  
so you can continue telling me more thing's that you've been hiding from me" I said curling up tightly as on the other side of the door Mako began to sigh dejectedly, but just then Tenzen showed up in front of the two "Korra still won't come out?" he said as the two nodded as he took a key out and unlocked the door opening it as Asami ran over to me and hugged me "get off of me Asami...and just leave me alone" I said getting up as Asami got up with me as she kissed my lips "please baby...I love you so much" she said as I shoved her to the wall "I said get off of me...I hate every one of you people right now" I said pointing to those in the room "Mako...were over, and Bolin...  
I hope you're happy with yourself and Asami...don't you EVER come near me again" I said walking over to Tenzen "and curse you old man...  
curse you to death" I said running off "PLEASE NO KORRA!" Asami said running after me as Mako, Bolin and Tenzen stood there "so...  
what now?" Bolin said as Tenzen sighed "I have no idea" he said rubbing the back of his head "she is the avatar but..." he added as Mako chimed in "she doesn't know anything about BEING the avatar" Mako said as Bolin rubbed his chin only for his stomach to growl "oh heh sorry guys...kinda hungry from the trip" Bolin said as Mako rolled his eyes and looked off into the distance "you have to remember...you just have to" he said as he sighed and walked down the hall.

Meanwhile in a secluded base the mysterious figure slowly opened a door leading to a bedroom as he stepped in and closed the door behind him as he made his way over to the bed and softly began touching the back of a naked woman who rose her head up as she smiled "how was everything master?" she said as his fingers trailed down to the covers that were covering her butt "the avatar bitch is still alive" he said in a low growl as the woman moved her arm showing her bare breast as she picked up a pack of cigarettes "I thought that little bitch died at your hands master" she said placing the cigarette between her lips and lighting it as the figure turned around and let out a sigh "how loyal are you to me Alex?" he said as Alex looked at him "I would die for you master" she said taking a drag from her cigarette as he turned to meet her gaze "then I want you ready for when we finally meet the avatar" he said as she smirked "master can't I play with her some?" she said as the figure laughed "of course you can play with her, just make sure the bitch is dead" he said walking over to her and getting on his knees as he began to rub her back "mmm master play with me" Alex said as the figure began turning her over only for there to be a knock on the door "who dares interrupt me during my time with my pet?" he growled as the voice called out from behind the door "sir the fire benders are in position and ready for inspection" it said as the figure got up "were finishing this when I get back" he said walking over to the door as Alex got up covering herself with the covers "don't be too long" she said as he opened the door and stepped through to the other side as a commander was waiting "go in there and please Alex" he said as the commander entered the room and closed the door grinning "so he wants you to be the next one I have fun with huh?" Alex said in a seductive voice as the commander ran at her only for her to lift a hand and send a wave of fire at him as it turned him to ash "too bad we couldn't even get to first base" she said grinning but the avatars body now? that's mine...as well as her life" she added laughing evilly.

"Korra" Asami said resting against the door that separated the bedroom as I lay on the bed not wanting anyone to bother me, I had propped a chair under the handle so even if they manage to unlock the door they were still not going to get in "Korra baby I love you so much, you are my heart and my soul baby...please...please just let me lie with you...please" Asami said as there was just silence from me as she curled up in a ball and continued weeping as I got up and out of bed and made my way to a window as I opened it up and climbed out as I made it to the ground and began running as fast as I could, not knowing where I was going to go but just wanting to leave it all behind me, meanwhile Tenzen, Mako, and Bolin were with Asami as they began knocking on the door "please Korra speak to us" Mako said not knowing that I had actually left the house as Tenzen sighed deeply "I'm sorry to have to do this but Korra is acting childish"  
Tenzen said as he air bended the door causing it to fly off it's hinges and break the chair in the process "sorry about that Asami" Tenzen said as Asami nodded "it's okay, it's an easy fix" she said as they all went into the room only to find it empty with the window wide open as Asami fell to the ground "she hates me" Asami said crying as Mako hugged her "let Korra be for now, she still needs to think about thing's for awhile" Tenzen said turning around and walking out of the room "damn it! I just wish there was something we could do...but I'm afraid we've exhausted all possible thing's we could think of" Mako said with a heavy sigh, meanwhile near the port I ordered a ticket to go to New York as I boarded the ship and sat down on the cold steel seat as I placed my hands over my face, I wanted to just leave it all behind me...I didn't want to be the avatar anymore...hell I was getting sick of being a female now...but I couldn't change that even if I tried "what am I going to do now?" I said as I brought my hands to the sides of my waist as it began to get colder outside, everything has been a rollercoaster and I just wanted it to all end...Tenzen and the others didn't understand me...Asami doesn't understand who I am and is insisting that I'm her wife...I didn't want to believe that, I didn't want to believe anything at this moment...I just wanted my old life back, and I was starting to sound like an old record player on skip "now leaving for New York!" the ticket man said as the ship began to sail towards the bright lights of the city, when from out of my eye I spotted Asami running down the pier "KORRA NO!" she screamed as she fell to her knees crying as I turned away from her only to hear her scream "I HATE YOU! NEVER COME BACK TO THIS ISLAND EVER AGAIN! ME AND YOU ARE OVER! WERE GETTING A DIVORCE" she screamed taking the ring off and throwing it onto the ship as I saw it roll over to me as I got up and walked over to the ring, and as I picked it up tears began streaming from my face as I fell to the ground and began to cry while holding the ring in my hands...the one good thing and I lost it...I guess I was really meant to die alone as I got up and moved myself to the cold bench "Asami...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!" I screamed out into the night air as I cried the hardest I had ever cried...here was a girl...a girl that loved me regardless of who I was...and I go and do this to her "you really messed up Korra" I told myself as the boat headed for the bright lights of New York City.

"Now arriving in New York" the ticket man said as I got up and left the boat "now I'm broke and lost and alone...why can't I be dead as well" I said as I walked the morning streets alone as I stopped by a local star bucks, in reality I never really had that much of a like for star bucks but in this case I had little choice as I entered the store and was hit by all the different smells as I saw the morning service as it was taking off as I walked up to the front counter "yea just a regular coffee with 3 cream and 4 sugar" I said hoping beyond hope to not hear the grande or other size bullcrap as the girl at the counter took my money and gave me back the change as she got my coffee order "have a nice day!" she said as I nodded taking the cup and sitting down at a nearby table as I rubbed my arms trying to get myself warmed up "let's see here...I have no home...have no friends...have no boyfriend...yeah I'm up shits creek without a paddle" I said sighing and dropping my head on the table "why me?" I added as I heard the door open and everyone gasp as I looked up weirded out only to see a woman that was wearing a jacket with some kind of pattern on her body like a tattoo, she was naked but not naked at the same time as I tilted my head to the side as she made eye contact with me and gasped as she ran over to me and gave me a hug "oh god I missed you so much baby" she said causing me to back up "WOA NOW!" I screamed as I blushed red "okay your hot I'll give you that, but how many girlfriends or wives do I have?" I said as she giggled "oh you were always with Asami so I never thought I would have a chance with you"  
she said as she sat in front of me "my names Toniq by the way" she said extending her hand "uh...hi...I'm Robert" I said shaking hers as she looked at me funny "no...your Korra" she said as I shook my head "the real Korra is dead, but because of a light that hit me head on,  
I'm like this!" I said holding my head in my hands "I lost everything since then including the house where I grew up, my manhood and just recently I lost Asami" I said showing Toniq the ring "oh wow, I'm so sorry to hear that baby "Toniq said as her outfit was beginning to distract me "and why are you naked?" I said as she looked at her outfit and back at me "well first off I can get even more naked than this...if you wanna head to a hotel" she said rubbing my hand as I blushed "but this is my new entry in the fashion show!" she said getting up and modeling it off for me as the other people in the cafe started clapping and whistling "so this fashion show has models who wear less than your wearing correct?" I said half joking and half wanting to run there to catch the beginning models as she nodded "you'll find girls there that have great fashion taste and pretty soon I'll be one of the greats...but there's just one thing" she said as I turned my head "what's that?" I said as she bit her lip "I have no one to model this outfit" she said as the lady from the counter walked over and gave her an iced coffee "why thank you dear" she said as she placed the straw up to her lower lip in thought "hmmm...wait a minute I got it!"  
she finally said pointing the straw at me "you got what?" I said as she laughed "you can wear this outfit!" she said as I got up and waved my hands out in front of me "no no no no and NO!" I said blushing red as she got up to me and pulled me to her kissing me on the lips "come on baby! help me out" she said as I covered my nose "WAIT! I have a wife!...well not anymore...but your so hot...why the hell am I attracting hot girls? and why am I saying that? I should be happy I'm attracting hot girls!" I said as she laughed "come on we'll make a day of it!" Toniq said as she got behind me as her bare...or covered breasts began rubbing against my back as she began pushing me out of the store and out on the town.

"So where are we going?" I said as Toniq was finishing up her makeup "well darling the day is still young! besides the fashion show isn't until a couple nights from now so I figured I would get you ready for the spotlight!" she said as I sat back in my seat "by the way I've never been in a limo before so thanks" I said taking a look around the limo as she giggled and sat beside me "no problem at all baby" she said wrapping her arms around me and hugging me "I've wanted you alone ever since we first met...I guess I'm getting that chance now"  
she said as I blushed "this place is so crowded...sometimes it can all seem too much you know" I said as she kissed down my neck "yes baby I would know" she said hiking my top up as I backed up "whoa whoa woa...what are you doing?" I said blushing as she kissed me again "well relieving you of that top " she said as I covered myself and looked at her "whoa lady, I just got out of a relationship that I'm not sure of at all because I remember nothing from that relationship because I was dating a guy named Mako and...just I kind of feel not ready...for another relationship...I mean you're hot and you know..." I tried explaining as she snuggled into me "oh come on my dear, Asami is nothing more than a distant memory now for you and besides, I can give you everything! you can live in my mansion and you'll never need for anything ever again" she said as I sighed as I was being held by her "I just...I don't want any more heartache" I said as I felt the limo begin to stop "were here!" she said opening the door and dragging me out as I had found myself at a high-end designer fashion store, and as we got inside my senses immediately started going haywire as I saw all the different dress combos there was "Toniq...why are we here?" I said as she grabbed a dress and held it up to me "oh nothing really I just wanted to see how my store was doing" she said as my jaw dropped "this mall like place is yours?" I said as she laughed "well yes darling...I also have a grand mall as well" she added as she took my hand and guided me to the dressing room "now dear I would like you to wear this, this, and oh...this too" she said handing me all kinds of dresses "listen Toniq...I really appreciate this...and you being kind to me, but I don't know about this" I said as she made me move back into the changing room as she closed the door "don't worry sweety! I am one hundred percent sure you will love the dresses I just presented to you" she said as I sat down on the bench and began to cry "I don't want to be famous...I don't want anything...I just want Asami" I said feeling myself slip out of consciousness as I remember saying those final words "damn you Korra...for cursing me".

A blast of light blinded me as I prepared to see another vision of myself...another vision of my failure...another vision letting me know that I was the weak one...but as I unshielded my eyes I saw them, Korra and Asami...together as friends, I saw them as they worked together, the hardships they faced against opposing odds, I saw them together at the portal as they were no longer friends...but so much more...I saw them at Korra's home...I saw Korra propose to Asami with the ring, and finally, I saw the wedding...everyone was there, Mako,  
Bolin, Pabu, Oogi, Tenzen and so many others as I saw Korra standing there at the front of the altar awaiting her beloved...and then I saw Asami...she was so beautiful in her long white dress and a smile on her face...she was so happy as tears began to fall from my eyes as I began to cry, Asami then walked up to the altar and the two stood there as they heard the pastor's words, and when it was their turn to speak Asami turned to Korra as Korra turned to her as Asami began to speak "Korra my love...ever since we first met, it was like the fates had brought us together, you've saved me so many times and I've cherished every moment that we've been together, nothing will ever tear us apart as not even death can separate us, because our love is so much stronger than anything the world could throw at us...I'm so happy to be your wife, I don't know why you ever chose me...I still wonder why I was chosen when you could have married someone more beautiful than me...but you chose me, and for that I thank you" she said as the pastor motioned for Korra to say her vows "Asami...when we first met I was floored by your beauty, you cared about those around you...but you cared about me the most...I love you so much and would climb the highest mountains to declare that love to you, I wouldn't let anything harm you and would risk my life to protect you from harm, I may be the avatar...but you will always come first in my eyes...you are my heart...you are my soul Asami, and you just don't know how happy you have made me" Korra said as the pastor wrapped it up, and as they shared their first kiss I fell to my knees and began to sob "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" I screamed slamming my fist down hard "JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" I cried curling up in a fetal position as I waited for the dream to be over until I heard footsteps coming toward me as I got up and looked around as I noticed Korra standing beside me "so...I bet you have a lot of questions" Korra said as I wiped the tears from my eyes and nodded "I chose you...because you had the strongest energy I had ever felt...I chose you because I wanted you to be the one to save this planet...continue what I couldn't finish...I chose you because I sensed you were alone...Asami loves you with all her heart Robert...or should I say Korra" Korra said as I shook my head "she threw her ring on the ship...she said we were through and that she never wanted to see me again...she also said she was getting a divorce" I said as Korra smiled "she's just angry...if I know Asami she'll be all over you saying how sorry she is when you come back" Korra said giving me a slight giggle as I looked at her "everyone says I'm the avatar...everyone either hates me or loves me...and I'm still confused by all of this" I said holding my head as Korra began to lean up to me "it's my fault really...the light that hit you was half of my soul so it only affected your physical form...I am the other half of the spirit...but I'm not complaining because I get to relive my memory's with her over and over again" Korra said smiling as she looked at me "but...I think I'm done now...take good care of Asami for me" she said as I nodded "oh and I left you something when you wake up" she added as she began to merge with me, and as she did my mind began to fill with every memory...every thought and every single word she has ever said...as they were my words now, and they were my memories now, and as the darkness enveloped me I felt myself rise into the air and unleash fire, water, earth and wind instantly as I suddenly awoke in the changing room to the sound of knocking "my dear? are you okay in there?" Toniq said as I looked down to find my glider "Asami" I said picking my glider up and busting out of the change room as Toniq stared at me "oh dear your not wearing y..." she began to say until she saw the glider "oh my god...Korra?" she said covering her mouth as I nodded "sorry to leave, but I really need to see Asami" I said as she nodded to me "I understand" she said as I left the store and made my way to the island.

I landed with my glider at the doors of me and Asami's home as I ran in and began running around rooms in search for my sweety "Asami?"  
I cried out as I checked every room only to find her in the kitchen as she got up and walked over to me "Asami I'm so g..." I began to say until Asami smacked me in the face "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN!" she screamed as I backed up...this wasn't the Asami I had known...the Asami I knew would be there to give me a hug and say how sorry she was for hurting me, but this Asami?  
something was different about her "Asami I..." I began to say as she walked over and grabbed a glass as she threw it at me as I caught it with my air bending and set it down on the table "Asami! you can get mad at me but lets not take it out on the dishes" I said as I saw the fire in her eyes as she ran up to me and began slapping my chest "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed while she continued slapping me "I HATE YOU!" she said running out of the kitchen as I breathed a dejected sigh as Mako came in and walked over to me "listen Korra I know you want to call me every name in the boo..." he said until he spotted my glider to which he fell back "holy mother of god...K...Korra?  
i...is that really you?" he said looking wide eyed as I nodded "y...your back...YOUR BACK!" he screamed as he got up and hugged me as tears streamed from my face "I want my Asami" I cried as Mako blushed "h...hold on I'll talk to her" he said as he ran out of the kitchen,  
coming back minutes later with Asami who was crossing her arms "I have nothing to say to her" she said as I wrapped my arms around her "baby! I love you so much" I cried as she pushed me away "were over! don't you get that?" she said turning around as I stood there "you've changed Asami" I said as she balled her fists and turned to me "what did you just say?" Asami said getting close to my face "what happened to you? was it because I got that letter from my parents? was it because I did something wrong?" I said as Asami turned around "I tried...and I tried...but no matter how many times I tried to convince you...convince you that I still loved you...you only cared about tearing my heart out" Asami said holding her waist "lets just get this divorce over with" she said walking away as tears began to fall from my eyes "you know...after Amon killed me I cursed him from taking me away from you" I said as Asami lifted her head and turned to face me "but if you really want to tear my heart out...you win" I said taking my ring off and throwing it on the ground "and I told the other half of me that you would be happy to see me...guess I was wrong" I said taking the glider off my back and leaving the kitchen as Asami stood there motionless "no...no no no" she said walking over to the ring and falling to her knees "NOOOOOOO" she finally screamed holding her head as she got into a fetal position and began to sob.

I laid curled up in bed as I used my air bending to control the remote in mid air as I began to flip through the channels on the TV as I began to sigh and allowed the remote to fall on the bed "I hate this" I said to myself as a knock came to the door "avatar? we need to talk" Tenzen said as I got up and walked over to the door and opened it "hey master Tenzen" I said as he cocked a brow "master? no one's called me that in awhile" he said as I jumped high into the air and used my air bending to gently fall to the bed as Tenzin's jaw dropped to the ground "A...A...AVATAR KORRA!?" Tenzen screamed as he ran over to me "the one and only" I said as he cheered in excitement "b...but we thought you had...oh my...tell me everything!" he said as I sighed out loud "there's nothing to tell...got the letter telling me something was up at the water tribe...then I went there and Amon was waiting for me...we had a battle and he managed to kill me"  
I said using my air bending powers to twirl the remote in the air "like I said...there's nothing to tell" I added letting the remote fall as I got up and sighed only to hear a knock on the door "oh hello there Asami" Tenzen said as I used my air bending power to slam the door in her face "KORRA!" Tenzen screamed as I laughed a bit "I no longer care about her" I said getting up and walking over to the window and opened it up "all I need to do is get the divorce over with and I'll be free...she can have this island...I no longer care for it" I said as Tenzen turned around and walked over to the door opening it as Asami walked in the room "how is everyone else Tenzen?" I said as Asami walked over to me "here" she said handing me the papers to which I looked over them and signed them "here, now get out of my sight"  
I said as she punched me causing me to backhand her in the face "don't you EVER touch me again" I said as Asami backed up as fear was shown in her eyes as she got up and ran out of the bedroom "Korra...you've changed...and not in a good way" Tenzen said as I began to smirk "I don't care what you think of me...in the end I have a job to do...I have to finish Amon off once and for all" I said as Tenzen shook his head "no good can come out of this avatar" he said as Mako entered the room "hey avatar! I heard you hit Asami" he said as I turned around "don't test me little boy" I said as he cracked his knuckles "you think you can come in here and take what you want huh?"  
he said as I laughed "I don't have time to end your life you pathetic brat" I said as he ran at me as I easily jumped over him and kicked him in his back causing him to hit the nearby wall "something's wrong" Tenzen said as I summoned a fire blade "time to die" I said as I charged at Mako only for Tenzen to air bend me out of the window as I fell two stories before hitting the ground as blood began to leave my mouth as my vision all but left me.

"W...W...Where am I?" I said as I got up and shook my head trying to get my thoughts in order as I looked around me only finding a black void of despair as I held my head "PLEASE NO!" I heard a voice cry out in pain as I followed it to a bright light, and upon entering it I saw myself beating on Asami "NO! STOP IT!" I screamed running at what looked like a distorted and evil Korra only to hit a wall as I was unable to go any further "STOP IT DAMN YOU!" I screamed slamming against the invisible wall as Asami was bleeding from her mouth and nose as the corrupt Korra looked at me and smiled wide showing a row of sharp fangs as she tore into Asami's arm as she screamed in pain "NO NO NO NO NO!" I screamed out as I grabbed my head and fell to my knees "what the hell is going on? who was that Korra in my last vision? was she just a parasite? why the hell is this happening...I just want Asami" I said clenching my fists as I began to cry "I would never lay any hand on her...I love her more than my life or any other life on earth...she means more to me than air" I said looking at my hands "I would never strike her...I would rather kill myself then lay a hand on my Asami" I said as a bright white light started appearing in my chest as I closed my eyes "I'm the one who is in control...I am the one who has the power...I'm the one who is in control" I started to chant as the corruption stopped and began to stagger back as it looked at me and screeched a disgusting sounding screech as it tried to attack me but found no way to as my chant continued until it held it head and fell to its knees as the creature let out a blood-curdling scream and shattered as I opened my eyes and bolted up from the bed heaving in and out as my eyes connected with Asami's "baby?" Asami said as I shook my head trying to get my thoughts in order as I looked back at her "Asami?" I said as she moved over to me and wrapped her arms around me "I had a bad dream baby...I had a dream that I was mad at you and I wanted a divorce, and you slapped me" she said as I held her tightly "we both had the same dream? but...how?" I said as Mako, Bolin and Tenzen walked into the room "we can explain it" Bolin said as Mako nodded "it wasn't a dream...it was real...seems like someone planted a dark core in the house" Mako said as Tenzen sighed "it seemed Amon had one last trick up his sleeve" he said as I began crying and hugging Asami "no...no no no...I'm a monster" I said as Asami looked at me "it's okay sweety, you would never hurt me" she said kissing me as I kissed her back "and here" I said reaching into my pocket and taking out the ring as I slipped it on her finger "I love you more than anything in this world Asami" I said as Asami slipped my ring back on my finger "and I love you more than everything on this earth as well" she said as we shared a deep kiss.

Meanwhile, back at the base, Amon was inspecting each of the troops as the new commander walked up to him "sir! the airship will be ready in a bit sir!" he said as Amon turned around "excellent, set a course for the last place the avatar was sighted" Amon said as the commander saluted and left him "so are we ready to set off master?" Alex said as Amon turned to her "yes we are, and once I find out where the avatar is I will rip out it's heart and feast on its dead body, and then the avatar will be no more" Amon said as Alex crossed her arms "but I thought she was gonna be mine" she said as Amon backhanded her causing her to fall to the ground "oh come on master and stop being such a bitch" Alex said wiping blood from her mouth "the avatar will die by you sooner or later" she added as the two began laughing...it was going to be a dark day indeed.

another day another revision

(A/N) Wasn't this a wild ride? well, let's just say that the upcoming episodes are gonna be even more awesome than this! I'm really working on making this first season the best it has ever been! and hopefully, if I have any more ideas which let's face it...I'm full of them that you will be reading season 2 episodes soon so stay tuned for that and don't forget to like and fave and comment on some ideas!


End file.
